mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
List of FiM references in other media
The following is a list of reference to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in media. __TOC__ Television Animation Domination HD Fox's Animation Domination High Definition YouTube channel features a Western-themed My Little Pony parody called "My Little Cowboys". The Aquabats! Super Show In season 1, episode 7 of The Aquabats! Super Show!, Pinkie Pie makes a brief cameo appearance as a random background element during The M.C. Bat Commander's musical number Wingin' It!. Bob's Burgers A season four episode of Bob's Burgers called "The Equestranauts" involves Tina Belcher attending a BronyCon-like convention called "Equestra-Con" celebrating her favorite series, The Equestranauts, but she is shocked to find that all the fans are middle-aged men who call themselves "Equesticles". The Cleveland Show When two of the main characters, Cleveland and Rallo, get incarcerated for "ventriloquist fraud" in the 11th episode of season three of The Cleveland Show, they have their photo taken with Cleveland holding a placard that bears the initials of the six main ponies. The Colbert Report In the August 1, 2011 episode of the news satire program The Colbert Report, host Stephen Colbert gives a shout-out to the brony community: "I want to give a big shout-out here out there to all my bronies who may be watching". He punctuates the acknowledgement of bronies by gesturing a horse-riding motion. Lauren Faust later commented on this shout-out in a deviantART journal entry, saying "holy guacamole" and calling bronies "an internet force to be reckoned with". In the April 9, 2012 episode, Stephen Colbert gives a second shout-out to bronies similar to his first: "I have to take a moment here to give a big shout-out to all my bronies... and I do want to reiterate that I do not know what that means". In the June 19, 2014 episode, during a report on Iraq, Stephen Colbert uses a clip of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme song as comparison to life in Baghdad in 2009, saying "when we left in 2009, the Sunni and the Shia were bronies". The clip is punctuated by a shot of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack being blown up. Comic Book Men The November 10, 2014 episode (season 4, episode 5) visits BronyCon 2014. The Crazy Ones In episode 21 of the CBS sitcom The Crazy Ones, titled "The Monster", Gordon Lewis (played by Brad Garrett) refers to Simon Roberts (played by Robin Williams) as "my little brony". Hot in Cleveland A clip from the TV Land series Hot in Cleveland makes explicit mention of and bronies. In addition, one of the characters dresses up as a "Prince Silversaddle", whom he proclaims as "the strongest pony in all of Equestria". Fish Hooks In episode 96 of Fish Hooks, titled "Milo's Pony", Milo tries to hide his friendship with a Sea Pony (named Lady Glitter Lemon Drop) to avoid being seen as unmanly by his friends. Hubworld Hubworld uses clips from multiple other shows that air on The Hub, including . For example, one segment opens with Justin crying while watching Griffon the Brush Off and subsequently being interrupted by Danny and Jason, one Control Room segment has Telly briefly show a clip from Bridle Gossip between clips from Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son and The Last Lions, and one episode uses various clips in the context of the episode. Littlest Pet Shop In episode 25 of Littlest Pet Shop, "Blythe's Pet Project", main character Blythe Baxter tries to get a squirrel named Shivers to stay in the park. She imagines what life in the park will be like for Shivers, setting up a fantasy sequence that features a parody of My Little Pony called My Small Squirrel. MAD has a cameo appearance in ThunderLOLcats, a segment paired with Cowboys & Alien Force, in which the Thundercats' fortress is being overrun by memes.]] MAD has parodied several times. In the first parody, Cowboys & Alien Force (from episode 32), which spoofs Cowboys & Aliens, Ben 10: Alien Force, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ponies from outer space invade the small town of Absolution. In the second parody, My Little War Horse (from episode 45), which parodies both Friendship is Magic and the movie War Horse, Earth ponies and Pegasi are drafted into World War I by the Allies to fight against the Central Powers and their unicorn soldiers. In the third parody, entitled My Little PWNY (from episode 51), there are human children in Equestria and they are beaten up by the inhabitants, namely Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. The fourth parody, Adjustment Burro (from episode 63), which parodies The Adjustment Bureau and Winnie the Pooh in addition to Friendship is Magic, involves Eeyore falling in love with Twilight Sparkle when she bumps into him, which quickly draws the attention of the "Adjustment Burro", a group of donkeys dedicated to making sure events happen "according to plan". In the fifth parody, Rainbow Dash & Bernstein (from episode 79), which parodies Friendship is Magic and Crash & Bernstein, Wyatt Bernstein is taken to a Build-a-Bestie store for his birthday and creates a live Rainbow Dash (voiced by Tara Strong), who teaches Wyatt how to be a brony. The sixth parody occurs in the one-hundredth episode of MAD. In a skit titled Sanjay and Krang (episode 100, parodying Sanjay and Craig and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Krang, while editing Sanjay's DVR recordings, says, "Let's erase some of these MAD episodes to make room for that show with the ponies", referring to Friendship is Magic. In all of Twilight Sparkle's appearances on MAD, Tara Strong reprises her role. Pinkie Pie is also voiced by Tara Strong, Rainbow Dash by Kath Soucie (and Tara Strong in "Rainbow Dash & Bernstein"), Applejack by Rachel Ramras, and Fluttershy by Rachel Ramras and Gary Anthony Williams. Rarity has not been parodied yet on MAD. Modern Family In episode four of season two, "Schooled", Haley Dunphy is given a Friendship is Magic bedroom set, with Twilight Sparkle on her pillow, and both Twilight and Princess Celestia on the blanket. SchooledTwilightPillow.jpg SchooledCelestiaBlanket.jpg SchooledCelestia+TwilightBlanket.jpg The Neighbors In the season 2 episode "A Christmas Story", Abby Weaver gets a Rarity plush toy for Christmas, saying that she only cares about her friends and how she looks. Later in the episode, she is presented with a real life version of the pony. Pound Puppies Instrumentals of songs from have been used in two episodes of Pound Puppies, another show which Daniel Ingram provides music for. After The Show Stoppers aired, Olaf in Love used the Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, and before A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 aired, Lucky Gets Adopted used Love Is In Bloom. Additionally, season two, episode ten, "No Dogs Allowed", features many references to Friendship is Magic and its fandom, such as using the phrase "ponylicious", and an adult male being a member of a "Pony Boys Club". The references have since been confirmed by The Hub. Robot and Monster When Monster loses his horns, he tries a unicorn horn that glows like Twilight Sparkle's magic. The Simpsons In the episode "Treehouse of Horror XXIV", in a segment in which Bart's heads is sewn onto Lisa's shoulder, Lisa is asleep mumbling "Rainbow... Oh, Rainbow...", to which Bart replies "Oh, not the pony dream again." Sonic Boom In the episode "Fortress of Squalitude" Doctor Eggman hires Amy Rose to redecorate his lair. One of her redecorations is a picture on the wall depicting ponies. And while all ponies are unicorns, their colors are the same as color of main cast from FiM. Spongebob Squarepants "My Pretty Seahorse" is a Spongebob episode that is from season three. In this episode, Spongebob adopts a seahorse. The title of the episode is parodying My Little Pony. #SuperBowlRally During Super Bowl XLIX, there was an ad entitled #SuperBowlRally that featured various celebrities and fans doing a "Super Bowl Rally", including Don Cheadle, Britney Spears, Keyboard Cat, and the casts of The Lego Movie and The Penguins of Madagascar. The Mane 6 were featured in one shot wearing Indianapolis Colts uniforms. The Mane 6's segment of the ad was animated by Ishi Rudell, the co-director of Rainbow Rocks. The Super Hero Squad Show In episode 41, "The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill!", the Stranger says the following upon his defeat: "I'll get you, my little pony! You and your friend with the bleached blond hair!" Teen Titans Go! The premiere episode of the Cartoon Network animated series Teen Titans Go! features a parody of My Little Pony called "Pretty Pretty Pegasus". One of the main characters, Raven (voiced by Tara Strong) is shown to be an avid fan of it. At the very end of the episode, Robin also announces he is a fan of the show. Robin is voiced by Scott Menville, who voiced the human boy Danny in MLP Generation 1. In a later episode titled "Nose Mouth", Raven starts using her powers to solve all of her problems and gradually becomes evil. The other Titans bring her back to normal by reminding her of her love for "Pretty Pretty Pegasus". In an overwhelming show of happiness, Raven accidentally transforms her friends into ponies. In a later episode titled "Friendship", the super-villain Control Freak transports the Titans into an episode of "Pretty Pretty Pegasus", and they are forced to see the episode through to its completion in order to escape. Totally Spies! In the season 6 premiere of Totally Spies!, when asked what she wants to be when she grows up, one of Alex's answers is a pony. This is followed by a short fantasy sequence in which Alex imagines herself as a pony. WordGirl Becky Botsford is a hardcore collector of unicorns, while her friend Violet Heathslip favours Pegasi. They once had a spirited argument over what to call something with the features of both. They and many other characters on the show (including Lesly, Mr. Big's assistant) love to watch a show starring a magical pony. Movies Jatt & Juliet A promotional poster for the Bollywood film Jatt & Juliet includes several Friendship is Magic sketches on the back wall behind the two title characters. The central portion of these are visible at the end of the trailer. The Lego Movie One of the main characters is Uni-Kitty, a pink-colored Lego Cat-Equine Hybrid that has a Unicorn Horn and a Pony Tail. Late in the movie, Uni-Kitty improvises a "paper-thin" disguise by drawing things on herself with a marker which happens to include a Euro Symbol as a makeshift Cutie Mark. Transformers: Age of Extinction In Transformers: Age of Extinction, a scientist holds up a Rainbow Dash plush doll made of "transformium" (the metal that Transformers are made of) that transforms into an assault rifle. Comics CRFH In the final panel of the May 6, 2013 strip, one of the main characters, Mike, greets another character who has a single demon horn on his forehead by saying "Oh my God! It's Princess Celestia! I'm a huuuuuuge fan!" Cyanide & Happiness The February 27, 2013 comic features a bully making a reference to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic when he mentions "grown adults...openly obsessing over things like cartoon ponies." F@NBOY$ The April 2, 2011 and April 16, 2011 strips make reference to ; lead character Paul is shown to be a fan of the show and gets a tattoo of Pinkie Pie's cutie mark (revealed in the latter strip to be fake). FoxTrot In the April 1, 2012 FoxTrot strip, Jason Fox starts to watch the second season premiere of Game of Thrones, but sees that it includes Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle and has renamed its characters "Brony Baratheon" and "Brony Stark". Jason then stops watching the episode, consequently missing the television network's subsequent announcement that the broadcast was merely an April Fools' Day prank. Gold Digger Issue 201 of Fred Perry's Gold Digger features a group of male Amazons that bear a strong resemblance to the Mane Six and Derpy. VG Cats Strip #294 references Rainbow Dash's famous line from Suited For Success of "twenty percent cooler". Additionally, the same comic has the same character reference the "Why Wub Woo" face Rainbow Dash makes in Applebuck Season. Other strips include pony elements in the background (#292, #287) or more prominently (#299, #290). Video games Adventure Quest In Adventure Quest, One of the global events, involving Fred the Donkey (The donkey that carries all the adventurer's supplies, offscreen), had the player say, "I would say Friendship is Magic, but that sounds like a catchphrase from a really bad kid's show." A now removed Event shop's named used to be: My Little Darkness- Shadows are Magic. The Binding of Isaac In the independent video game The Binding Of Isaac, there is an item called "My Little Unicorn". The item itself is a unicorn horn added to the character's forehead which gives the protagonist a unicorn horn for a small duration of time. The name itself is a reference to both the show and the Unicorn race. Also in the video game there is a trinket titled "Pinkie eye" which gives a chance of a poison shot every time a shot is fired; the name is a reference to Pinkie Pie as well as to the condition conjunctivitis (commonly known as "pink eye"). Borderlands 2 In some of the downloadable content for the video game Borderlands 2, the Mechromancer class features numerous references to , including some of its memes, in its skill tree, such as "Evil Enchantress", "Discord", "20% Cooler", "The Stare", and "Fancy Mathematics". In the add-on Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, you rescue a living pony made of diamonds named Butt Stallion. Butt Stallion is a female unicorn that has been confirmed to be a reference to Rarity, the Friendship is Magic character. Butt Stallion will award the player with weapons of varying "Rarity" with the names of gemstones ranging from cubic zirconia to diamond. In the credits to the game there is a shout out by Chris Francis reading, "Thank you to all my friends near and far for putting up with me all these years, my family: parents James and Sheryl and brother Mike for putting up with me my entire life, and to my adorable '''Fluttershy'."'' Crysis 3 In the first-person shooter video game by Crytek, there is an encrypted mail titled 'D.R.P. Mail'. Once decrypted, its contents are revealed to players. The e-mail is from 'M6', and contains the following string of characters: "rot hex rev rot 12023465556415142565543502N584N565O4R4N5". When these characters are entered into an ROT13 decoder, it gives you "12023465556415142565543502A584A565B4E4A5". Reversing the characters then gives you "5A4E4B565A485A20534556524151465556432021". Entering the reversed string of characters into a hex decoder gives you "ZNKVZHZ SEVRAQFUVC !". Finally, entering these characters into an ROT13 decoder again gives you "MAXIMUM FRIENDSHIP !". The e-mail's title, 'D.R.P.', is a reference to Derpy. The e-mail's sender, 'M6', refers to Twilight and her friends' fan-given collective name, the "Mane 6". The date given on the e-mail, '10.10.2010', is the date first premiered on The Hub. Diablo III Some file names in the beta client of the online videogame Diablo III reference names and titles from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: *TentacleHorse Rainbow Western *Unique_TentacleHorse_A Midnight Sparkle *TentacleHorse_B_Unique Nightmarity *Unique_TentacleHorse_A Nightmare is Magic *Unique_TentacleHorse_B Generosity in Death Dungeons & Dragons Online Within the video game Dungeons & Dragons Online some weapons are named after Celestia, Nightmare Moon and Twilight Sparkle, amongst other My Little Pony Friendship is Magic references. Dungeons of Dredmor One of the items in the game is "My Little Anvil Junior Smithing Kit", which is one of the kits used for craft (blacksmithing in this case). The description of this anvil is: "What all the Young Dwarves want this summer. Comes with anvil, forge, bucket of water, and tiny hammer and clamps. Smithing IS magic!" Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff In the Android and iOS game Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff, a quest called "My Little Furry" involves watching a cartoon resembling My Little Pony at Quagmire's house as the quest objective. FTL: Faster Than Light There is one event that involves investigating intelligent life on a planet, if you choose to investigate them the game will say "You land a small shuttle in an enormous field, whose only occupants are small, brightly colored, four-legged, horse-like animals. Could they be what your scans picked up?" the description fits the MLP ponies well. Grand Theft Auto V In the in-game television show Kung Fu Rainbow Laser Force, near the end of the episode there is a banner being held by students in the background that reads "PONIES RULE". League of Legends Hecarim's Joke, "suffering is magic", is a reference to "Friendship is magic". Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games In Birdo's Heroine Quiz, one of the questions asks the name of Princess Daisy's jump (the Flower Trampoline). One of the answers is Rainbow Dash. mari0 First: You need to beat the game and enable cheats. Then: when you gain enough momentum (terminal velocity) and launch yourself, you will do a Sonic Rainboom upon exit. You will also have a rainbow colored mane instead of normal hair. MechQuest In MechQuest, one of the NPCs when clicked on will turn into a pony and say, "Begone, non-brony!" Minecraft Amongst the random witty messages that appear at the top of each crash reports is the sentence "I just don't know what went wrong !", a reference to Derpy Hooves. Monopoly Hotels Electronic Arts' Hasbro iOS app Monopoly Hotels includes several My Little Pony guest rooms: Sweet Apple Room, belonging to Applejack; Cloudsdale Room, belonging to Rainbow Dash; Sugarcube Corner Room, belonging to Pinkie Pie; Carousel Boutique Room, belonging to Rarity; Golden Oaks Room, belonging to Twilight Sparkle; Cottage Room, belonging to Fluttershy; Dragon Breath Room, belonging to Spike; and an unfinished room belonging to Princess Celestia that has yet to be added. Before any of the rooms were added, the app's Facebook page hinted at them by posting a close-up image of Fluttershy on July 6, 2012, re-posting it along with the message "We have some really exiting content coming out next week! Based on this picture, what do you think it is?" on July 9, 2012, and posting a close-up image of Pinkie Pie along with the message "Knock. Knock. Who is it? It’s a magical new guest! Can you guess who?" on July 11, 2012. Octodad: Dadliest Catch Derpy Hooves makes a cameo appearance as a small plush that can be found at the store. ROBLOX On April 1, 2013 (April Fools' Day), all the titles for the forums on ROBLOX.com were changed, and the forum currently titled "Off Topic" was renamed "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". RuneScape In the update Flash Powder Factory on 13 December 2011, a quote from the rogue Brian O' Richard will mention the "in ten seconds flat" meme in one of his dialogues, a direct reference to when Rainbow Dash says she can clear the skies of Ponyville "in ten seconds flat". In the update Troll Warzone on 31 January 2012, a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was added in to a conversation with the druid Kaqemeex, where he refers to the Elements of Harmony. In the Player-Owned Ports update on 11 December 2012, a reference was added in the form of the names and descriptions of the eastern lands able to be traveled to. In the same update, a character named Discord appears as an antagonist. The exact same day Season 4 of FiM premiered, Jagex released Unicorn Pets in Solomon's General Store. Scribblenauts Unlimited Scribblenauts Unlimited features one of Maxwell's brothers that resembles Vinyl Scratch whose name is Scratch. Additionally, when you type "Vinyl Scratch" in the notebook, it will summon Maxwell's brother. Confirming that he is named after the pony. It also includes the element of magic and Rarity's wings. A dress that resembles Twilight's Grand Galloping Gala dress is also in the game, and two variations of the football player have references to Spike and Applejack. Skullgirls An October 22, 2013 update to the PC version of Skullgirls added a Fluttershy color palette for the character Parasoul, a specifically requested addition by one of the game's backers on Indiegogo. Team Fortress 2 In the video game Team Fortress 2 by Valve Software, when The Heavy is equipped with the full "Grand Duchess" item set, he sometimes yells "Everyone, friendship is stupid magic!" Additionally, on October 29, 2013, a hat called the "Magical Mercenary", which is a pink unicorn hood with a gold horn, was added to the game. It causes all classes except Medic and Pyro to gain additional lines when it is equipped. One of the new lines is "Friendship is Magic". Terraria In the independent video game Terraria, one of the NPCs randomly says "Someone once told me friendship is magic. That's ridiculous, you can't turn people into frogs with friendship." which is a reference to the tag line of Friendship is Magic. There's also new NPC called Party Girl with 1.2 patch, which is based on Pinkie Pie. War Thunder On April 1, 2013, this airplane MMO released a new playable country, Equestria. Players could pilot any of the Mane Six, who had wings regardless of their normal model. They were armed with four 20mm cannons, eight cracker rockets, and two sparkle bombs. After April 1, the country was removed and has not reappeared since. Watch Dogs Inside random vehicles in the game are key chains shaped like various ponies in the series. Of those confirmed include Trixie (wearing the clothes of the game's protagonist Aiden Pierce) and Rainbow Dash. Web series The Completionist In his review of Spyro the Dragon, Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil wears Rainbow Dash wings. His co-host Greg Wilmot laughs at and makes fun of him incessantly throughout the review. Death Battle In episode 17 of ScrewAttack's web series Death Battle, Rainbow Dash is pitted against Starscream of G1 Transformers. Rainbow Dash wins because she is faster and more agile while Starscream is more foolish. As a result, Starscream ends up taking all of the real hits, including from his own missiles. Additionally, his Null Ray has no effect on organic lifeforms. Hellsing Ultimate Abridged In episode 4, the Germans on the ship say, "At least she isn't singing about the ponies and the wrapping up of winter," after the German lady starts singing Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up". The Nostalgia Critic The Nostalgia Critic's review of Son of the Mask features Evilina (played by actress Rachel Tietz), the daughter of Satan and Kim Kardashian, who is shown to be a brony and sings the My Little Pony theme song at several points during the review. Evilina appears again in the Nostalgia Critic's review of The Cat in the Hat. In the Critic's review of Bridge to Terabithia, when the character of Jesse Aarons complains about needing to use "girls' shoes", the Critic jokes that he should "just write Friendship is Magic on the side, and at least the bronies will leave him alone." In his review of Ghost Rider, the Nostalgia Critic compares some of the film's writing to "bad teenage My Little Pony fan fiction". The review also features original MLP animation starring Fluttershy/Flutterbat and a ponified Ghost Rider. In the Critic's review of Blues Brothers 2000, he criticizes the film's many completely random moments and non sequiturs and starts singing "Ghost Pony Rider", featuring the ponified Ghost Rider from his Ghost Rider review. When co-star Malcolm Ray enters and asks what he's doing, the Critic explains that "every single time somebody says 'pony' on the internet, the views go through the roof". The two of them watch as the video's views skyrocket as they say the word "pony" over and over. Phoenix Wright: Bullsh!t Evolved The entire premise of episode 18 revolves about a brony who wants people to acknowledge that clopping is an "artform", much to the disagreement of the Judge and Phoenix. Smosh Several episodes, such as "New Pokemon Crossovers!" and "My Friend's Hot Sister", have had references to My Little Pony. We the Economy Adam McKay directed a satire of the show with alpacas instead of ponies for this documentary/webseries featuring the voices of Amy Poehler, Maya Rudolph, Billy Eichner and Andy Richter. Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series In episode 51, The Death of Tristan Taylor, the theme song to My Little Pony briefly plays when Duke and Nesbitt are having a "theme music battle". Other Chili's On September 19, 2013, the restaurant chain tweeted an image of a red pony with the Chili's logo as its cutie mark. However, that tweet was subsequently removed later in the afternoon, with the explanation being an overwhelmingly negative response to it. Firefox On June 1st, 2012, Mozilla Firefox decorated its Facebook page with a ponified version of the Firefox logo created by deviantArt user NoReasonToHope, seen to the right. NoReasonToHope named the character Firepony. The image started a small trend where fanart of various browsers and programs are ponified. However this image is the only one to be officially recognized by the program's creators in question. deviantArt user Ion-Death published a program to allow the picture to be used as a users Firefox icon the same day Firefox posted the picture on their Facebook page. The program can be found here. Gaia Online On July 03, 2013 Gaia Online (an Avatar Community site) received another sponsorship in relation to Hasbro. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic was featured on the site as various items, accessories, companies, and backgrounds for member's avatars. The items were obtained by purchasing the Chance Item "My Little Pony: Celestial Letter" which would grant items at random upon opening it. While this is the first time items were specifically created to reflect the content of the show there have been previous items that parody the franchise. Google+ Hangout A command (/ponies) was added to Google+'s Hangouts section, which, when entered into the console, makes a pony run across the bottom of the screen. Hank Hanky In the animated video series called the "Hank Hanky show", Hank turns into Twilight Sparkle and calls pony rides over rated. JetBlue On August 22, 2012, JetBlue Airways made a post on Twitter showing their support for the show and its fanbase. This led to the creation of an original character for the airline by deviantART user hezaa. Morgan Johnston, the manager of corporate communication for jetBlue, and the jetBlue Twitter team later asked the brony community to name the OC pony, which has become an unofficial mascot for the airline. Following a poll run by Equestria Daily, over 7,700 votes were in favor of the name "Jet Stream". lenovo On May 24, 2013, the computer manufacturer lenovo tweeted an image of one of their waterproof laptops with a pony wallpaper on it. Xbox On July 23, Microsoft added pony clothing that can be purchased for Xbox avatars, and also added Rainbow Dash as a pet. YouTube By searching "My Little Pony", "ponies", or "bronies", pixel ponies run across the search results area. Additionally, by searching the names of certain ponies (including the all of the Mane Six), the bar at the top of the YouTube screen changes color. On August 14, 2013, the function was expanded to include more characters. What is returned for a "bronies" search was changed; while it used to make ponies run across the screen, as of August 15, 2013, it makes ponies in diapers/with pacifiers run across the screen. As of January 5, 2014, this search function was removed. 2014 Tony Awards When American actress Lena Hall won her Tony Award for "Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical" for her role as Yitzhak in Hedwig and the Angry Inch, she concluded her acceptance speech with "Friendship is magic". The My Little Pony Facebook page paid tribute to this with an image of Sweetie Belle winning her Pony Award from For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils with Twilight's caption, "When you win a pony award, you just have to shout it out!" TBS On October 20, 2014, to celebrate the announcement of the 2017 MLP feature film, TBS posted a drawing of Chris Griffin from the Family Guy on their Facebook page dressed as a blue unicorn resembling Rainbow Dash. Instant Buttons The Android app Instant Buttons features Rainbow Dash's "20% cooler" line. See also *[https://docs.google.com/document/d/18tFbR1_Sp0-8CeJ4wDoaZR3wCrHjnB0ITf7uaZ8WYUA/edit?hl=en_US A Google Doc listing webcomics with references to Friendship is Magic] References Category:Lists